Us (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Us (2019). Logos Opening UNIVERSAL PICTURES PRESENTS IN ASSOCIATION WITH PERFECT WORLD PICTURES A MONKEYPAW PRODUCTION A JORDAN PEELE FILM US LUPITA NYONG’O WINSTON DUKE ELISABETH MOSS TIM HEIDECKER EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS DANIEL LUPI BEATRIZ SEQUEIRA PRODUCED BY SEAN McKITTRICK, p.g.a. JASON BLUM IAN COOPER, p.g.a. WRITTEN, PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY JORDAN PEELE Closing Written, Produced and Directed by JORDAN PEELE Produced by SEAN McKITTRICK, p.g.a. JASON BLUM IAN COOPER, p.g.a. Executive Producer DANIEL LUPI Executive Producer BEATRIZ SEQUEIRA Director of Photography MICHAEL GIOULAKIS Production Designer RUTH DE JONG Editor NICHOLAS MONSOUR Costumes Designed by KYM BARRETT Visual Effects Supervisor GRADY COFER Music by MICHAEL ABELS Casting by TERRI TAYLOR, CSA Crawl Art Unit Production Manager DANIEL LUPI First Assistant Director GERARD DINARDI Second Assistant Director RAM PAUL SILBEY CAST STUNTS Stunt Performers JANESHIA ADAMS-GINYARD BRYCE BANAGAN MIKE BRADY EMILY BROBST DARTENEA BRYANT KEN CLARK MICHAEL DECAMP GUY FERNANDEZ JOE FIDLER ALICE FORD ANTHONY GENOVA RENE HERRERA JESS KING PAUL MAURICE CRYSTAL MICHELLE PAT MILLICANO SKYLER MILLICANO MATT MISCIONE JAMES MITCHELL-CLYDE NATE MITCHELL MELISSA PRATHER FREDDY W. SMITH NIKKI STANLEY JASON SWEAT TRAMPAS THOMPSON KEISHA TUCKER Grips FRANKIE CANALES DAISUKE MIYAKE MICHAEL RODRIGUEZ PARKER SHULTZ CAMERON STEWART AUSTIN WHITE DEVIN D. WILLIAMS Production Assistants JOAQUIN ARAGON IVY LINDSEY BAILEY MOORE ZAK MOSES DANA NELSON DARTANYAN TZANETOPOULOS MARCUS WILEY JILL AYERS Marine Captains WOLF DONAVAN JAKE HICKS RICK HICKS CHRIS PAPAJOHN JIM QUINN STEVE WROE GLEN YRIGOYEN Photo Doubles BRENT DAVIS YINDRA ZAYAS GRANT ALEX CHALON WOODS SARAI HICKS Additional Photo Doubles DUKE BASHAM GEORGE WINTERS JENNA BEASLEY PAYTON JONES ATHENA KLEVEN MARIE BRITTANY ROHN Stand-Ins NORO OTITIGBE NICHOLAS PETERS KAREEM STROUD TAHIRIH VINSON CAROLYN FLUEHR TONY TOSTE Background DAYNE EIGNER MICHAEL MITCHELL JAMES COBB MARLEE INGLE AERIAL UNIT ADR Performers CATHERINE CAVADINI LANAI CHAPMAN WILL COLLYER ABBY CRADEN JOHN DEMITA AARON FORS WILLOW GEER ISA HALL BARBARA ILEY BRIAN THOMAS MAHONEY JEREMY MAXWELL NICOLE FRANCES PARKER DAVID RANDOLPH LIZA DE WEERD SENECA AMANDA TROOP NORA WYMAN DARREL CHERNEY Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Digital Artists LANCE BAETKEY GREGORY BOSSERT MARK CASEY PETER CHESLOFF BETH D’AMATO PETER DEMAREST MEGAN DOLMAN RINO GEORGE DAVID GOTTLIEB SHERRY HITCH JIRI JACKNOWITZ JONATHAN KNIGHT JOAQUIN LUDEWIG KATIE MORRIS TIMOTHY MUELLER MYLES MURPHY NAREN NAIDOO PARIS PREMDAS SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC “LES FLEURS” Written by Richard Rudolph, Charles Stepney “CREATION STORY” Written & Performed by Tsonakwa & Dean Evenson Courtesy of Soundings of the Planet “ITSY BITSY SPIDER” Traditional “I LIKE THAT” Written by Patrick Brown, Nathaniel Irvin III, Janelle Monáe Robinson, Raymon Murray, Tayla Parx, Rico Wade Performed by Janelle Monáe Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “FOREVER” Written By Joseph Chilliams, Michael Neil, Saba, Fatimah Warner, Ravyn Washington Performed by Noname Feat. Ravyn Lenae & Joseph Chilliams Courtesy of Noname, Inc. “I GOT 5 ON IT” Written by Robert Bell, Ronald Bell, Donald Boyce, George Brown, Jerold Ellis III, Denzil Foster, Anthony Gilmour, Garrick Husbands, Jay King, Michael Marshall, Thomas McElroy, Robert Mickens, Claydes Smith, Dennis Thomas, Richard Westfield Performed by Luniz Feat. Michael Marshall Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “TOAST” Written by Andron “Izybeats” Cross, Mikayla Simpson, Leighton “Walshy Fire” Walsh Performed by Koffee Courtesy of Promised Land Recordings Ltd/Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment U.K. Ltd “REALITY CHECK” Written by Eryn Koehn, Cameron Osteen, Akenya Seymour, Fatimah Warner Performed by Noname Feat. Eryn Allen Kane & Akenya Courtesy of Noname, Inc. “GOOD VIBRATIONS” Written by Mike Love, Brian Wilson Performed by The Beach Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “FUCK THA POLICE” Written by O’Shea Jackson, Lorenzo Patterson, Harry Whitaker, Andre Young Performed by N.W.A Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “THE NUTCRACKER SUITE: XI. PAS DE DEUX” Written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Arranged by Michael Abels “WHY YOU TREAT ME SO BAD” Written by Denzil Foster, Jay King, Thomas McElroy, Robert Mickens “LES FLEURS” Written by Richard Rudolph, Charles Stepney Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises News Footage Courtesy of KGO-TV Stock Footage Courtesy of GETTY IMAGES Stock Footage Courtesy of SHUTTERSTOCK Stock Footage Courtesy of STREAMLINE FILMS Stock Footage Courtesy of CLASSIC IMAGES Stock Photography Courtesy of DANCEPIX, LLC Stock Photography Courtesy of iSTOCK Camera Cranes & Dollies by CHAPMAN LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. The State of California and the California Film Commission Presented in Association with DENTSU INC./FUJI TELEVISION NETWORK, INC. Special Thanks to The County of San Bernardino Regional Parks and San Bernardino County Film Office The Filmmakers Gratefully Thank Brigid Fuller and the Santa Cruz Boardwalk Lake Gregory Recreation Company Kathy Agnone and The City of Santa Cruz Brett Pacis/Jaguar Land Rover Peter & Tracy Bunetta of Family Affair Productions Triumph International Inc. Edward H. Hamm, Jr. Steven Spielberg Special Thanks Beaumont Peele Chelsea Peretti Cindy Williams Win Rosenfeld Rachel Foullon Kamil Oshundara PT Anderson This Motion Picture Used Sustainability Strategies to Reduce Its Carbon Emissions and Environmental Impact. No. 52014 Copyright ©2019 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios Is the Author of This Motion Picture for Purposes of the Berne Convention and All National Laws Giving Effect Thereto. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits